Plothole
by Polodo
Summary: Ever wondered what happens to characters when they go to the Plothole? This is what happens... 99.813% accurate according to my opinions. Rated T for... well, you'll see. Minor slash, so beware.


**Another story so quickly? Am I crazy, have I reformed? No, actually, it's part of Project PULL (Push Ur Limits and Learn) I'll delve deeper into that in the bottom A/N. Btw, funny thing, when I uploaded this, it came out at exactly 1,000 words. I find this kinda funny, but you're probably here for the story, aren't you? Fine I'll go into it it now...**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

The being laughed maniacally. It had no true form, no shape; it was just a void, though it could morph into anything; like right now it was a floating black spiral with a deep booming voice. Despite this, its name is one feared by many an author: Plothole. The void plucked forgotten characters from their forgetful owners. Right now, however, he was focused on one certain series: Maximum Ride.

He had a few easy pickings to take with him almost immediately, though nobody ever noticed. To this, the plothole smiled. The authors had done great work for Plothole, and this was when they were trying to avoid him at all costs, but he was too crafty, and sniped off a few of the unimportant characters.

"Um… are ya done yet?" Total asked from within the Plothole's layer.

"No," Plothole replied, then went on to continue about his heroics of capturing characters. The scribe, however, fell asleep through this part. His pay was promptly cut by 50%, as that artful half of the void's speech was lost forever.

"…Now?"

"Yes."

Total sighed and stood up… more or less. "Now, if that's all I really should be heading out. Ya know, with the wife and all-"

"No."

"How is it that you have this huge speech, then all of a sudden you can only muster out only one word fragments?"

"Fang."

Total sighs and puts his front left paw to his head, mimicking a facepalm. "Oh boy; not another one…"

The three most easily kept in this area by the Plothole, Celeste, Total and ter Bortch, had been there from the invasion. Heck, JP even gave up ter Bortch to it for not worshipping it halfway through the third book. Needless to say, ter Bortch still had anger and resentment issues due to this incedent.

The plothole then started morphing their surroundings, which it likes to do when it's bored. A table appeared in front of all of the captives, which now included Jeb, who had fallen out of a Max angst fic.

Tea cups now appeared in little cups in front of all the guests. Celeste groaned in a teddy bear fashion as the cups magically forced fed the "guests" tea as it went straight down their mouths.

However, since this got really boring, really quickly, the scribe got cut out in an attempt to please the void. However, it only angered it and gave the scribe another 20% pay cut.

Plothole, now in the form of a text addicted teen, said, "That was fun and all, but it's time we all have to hit the clubs. Like, right now!"

The 4 captives shook in fear as they were transported into a raging party. Celeste found its feet betrayed him as they walked to the dance floor. Total… well, he had to stay in a corner far away from all of the lights and sound because the club was "No Dogs Allowed," but, inconveniently, they didn't have an exit for a bouncer to throw him out of in style.

Total screamed in his corner, "Beastists!," and then had to gloomily watch the awesomene party.

Ter Bortch and Jeb were handcuffed together, and since neither were good with locks (they're scientists; they like to think they are better than the average petty theif), they were forced to shrug it off and headed to the drinks.

Celeste was a hit. Unfortunately, its seams were coming undone as it busted out some crazy (awesome) moves such as the shopping cart, the wave, the robot, the psychopath, the cotton eye joe, and the teddy bear. It whimpered as it flung itself into a worm in a fashion too awesome to describe.

Total was now sobbing in his corner, which now had been christened the emo corner. Total looked up and saw so, then muttered on about 'typical beastist' in his doggy ways.

Jeb had drank too much punch, which Plothole (in the form of a toga-wearing college student) had spiked about 10 seconds before Jeb started drinking it. With this in mind, Jeb has drank about 10 or 15 cups of punch. You all see where this is going…

He _really_ had to pee… and the extremely drunk this, too; ya that might be a problem. Ter Bortch might as well have been a rag doll from the speed Jeb was running to the bathrooms. Heck, he broke the record for the 100 yard dash with a 150+ pound weight burden, but there was nobody to record it, and it was lost forever, too.

After an embarrassing minute in the stalls (for ter Bortch, anyways), they got out of the stalls and Jeb turned to ter Bortch with a glazed look in his eyes.

"You look nommaliscious," Jeb flirted… hopefully.

"I'm just gonna go now…," ter Bortch said, then bolted for the door. Unfortunately for him, Jeb was stronger by a bit, so ter Bortch was just tugging and pulling.

"Feisty!" Jeb exclaimed before launching himself onto ter Bortch and attempting to make out with him with a passion.

Luckily, before things got too serious and the scribe would have to change the rating in a very disturbed manner, the author of the Max angst fic remembered Jeb and reintroduced him into the story. Jeb suddenly vaporized out of existence- at least in Plothole's land.

The club faded into oblivion, as the Plothole, in the form of a generic evil male overlord of the universe, shrugged.

"Eh, he'll be back," it stated simply, then started up another trick.

The scribe would now like to note that this is the end of the tale, considering this went on in an endless loop, except for with different characters. Plothole noticed this note, and promptly gave the scribe a 30% pay cut. The former scribe wailed then went off to find another job, hopefully not under an evil overlord concept...

* * *

**This is why you must always keep track of your characters; don't want the Plothole to get them, do ya?**

**Okay, back to Project PULL. This is a clever idea by Bookaholic711. Basically, every 2 weeks for a whole year you need to have an update or new story (like this for instance) of at least 1,000 words. Well... here's how she explains it...**

**_"The Challenge:_ Post something on FanFiction every other Friday for an entire year.**

**_The Rules: _Simple. There are only two. The post must be up by midnight in your time zone. The post must be at least 1,000 words. It can span any category, be a oneshot or part of a full length, include music, anything you want.**

**_The Purpose:_ It's to push your limits and take up your time and practice your skill. It's time to seize the day and make the most of it. Time to improve at something we all love to do. It's time to push ourselves to the brink of exhaustion so that a year from now we can look back and say that we did it. It's push the envelope and feel the burn and do something that we're proud of it.**

**_How to Participate: _It's easy. All you have to do is send me a PM telling me that you want to participate in PULL. It's for everyone, there's no tryouts or requirements or anything. All you have to do is let me know. The rest is up to you.**

**...The only thing that I ask is that you mention my username in the bottom of every PULL post you make so that a) everyone reading knows about the challenge, b) they can be linked to all of the other people doing PULL and c) everyone gets more publicity! The more people mention PULL, the more reviews and notice everyone participating gets!"**

**That's what it says on her profile. Check it out to view the other authors in it and to start participating if you want too.**

**Okay, that will be all from this one-shot. Review what you think about it, but if your flaming, just at least give a reason, 'kay? That will be all, and have a fabulous time of your life.  
**


End file.
